vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Marcus Ehning
| Bild =Marcus Ehning mit For Germany1.jpg | Bildbreite = rahmenlos | Bildunterschrift =Marcus Ehning mit For Germany RD beim CSIO Schweiz, St. Gallen, 2009 | Medaillen = }} Marcus Ehning (* 19. April 1974 in Südlohn, Westfalen) ist ein international erfolgreicher deutscher Springreiter. Werdegang Marcus Ehning lebt in Borken (Stadtteil Weseke) in Westfalen und hat dank seiner pferdebegeisterten Familie schon seit der Kindheit mit Ponys zu tun. Bereits im Pony-, Junioren- und Junge Reiter-Bereich errang er sechs Goldmedaillen in Mannschaftswettbewerben bei Europameisterschaften. 1998 bekam er das Pferd For Pleasure in Beritt, mit dem sich sein Erfolg auch im Senioren-Bereich fortsetzte. Zu seinen größten Erfolgen zählt der Olympiasieg mit der Mannschaft bei den Spielen 2000 in Sydney. Auch der Weltcupfinalsieg im Jahr 2006 in Kuala Lumpur sowie der Sieg im Großen Preis von Aachen ist dazuzurechnen. Marcus Ehning ist gelernter Groß- und Außenhandelskaufmann und steht mit seinen Pferden auf der familieneigenen Reitanlage. Für die Olympischen Spiele 2004 in Athen war Marcus Ehning zunächst mit For Pleasure nominiert, musste jedoch kurzfristig wegen einer Verletzung seines Pferdes seinen Start absagen. Im Jahr 2010 war er mit Plot Blue Teil der deutschen Mannschaft, die bei den Weltreiterspielen in Lexington (Kentucky) die Goldmedaille gewann. In der Einzelwertung erreichte er als 27. knapp die Runde der besten 30, in dieser verbesserte er sich noch auf Rang 16 im Endergebnis.Ergebnislisten Springreiten bei den Weltreiterspiele 2010 in der FEI-Ergebnisdatenbank Seine zweiten Olympischen Spiele bestritt Ehning 2012 in London mit Plot Blue. An den Weltreiterspielen 2014 nahm er mit Cornado NRW teil und kam in der Einzelwertung auf den zehnten Rang. Für die Olympischen Spiele 2016 war Marcus Ehning mit Cornado NRW nominiert worden. Dieser vertrat sich jedoch nach dem Warm-up-Springen, einen Tag vor Beginn der Springreitwettbewerbe, woraufhin Ehning zur Vermeidung von gesundheitlichen Risiken auf einen Start verzichtete.Rio 2016: Statt Ehning reitet Michaels-Beerbaum, 14. August 2016 Auf Wunsch der Mannschaft verblieb er in Rio de Janeiro und unterstützte die deutschen Reiter als Trainer.Blog 14: Dicke Klamotten, die Sache mit dem Blut am Pferd, Marcus Ehnings Rolle als Trainer, Gabriele Pochhammer / St. Georg, 17. August 2016 Ehning war wenige Wochen später mit Pret a Tout Teil der siegreichen deutschen Mannschaft beim Nationenpreisfinale in Barcelona. Bei den Europameisterschaften 2017 war Ehning mit Pret a Tout bester deutscher Reiter. Zwölf Jahre nach seinem ersten Sieg gewann Marcus Ehning 2018 erneut den Großen Preis von Aachen. Vier Monate zuvor hatte den Sieg in einem anderen Großen Preis des Rolex Grand Slam knapp verpasst, in ’s-Hertogenbosch war er mit Cornado NRW Zweiter geworden. Nach Aachen konnte er seinen Erfolgsserie direkt fortsetzten, in den folgenden sechs Wochen wurde er jeweils Erster oder Zweiter in den Großen Preisen von Valkenswaard (CSI 5*), Münster (CSI 4*) und Brüssel-Wolvertem (CSI 5*). Mit den Siegen in den Großen Preisen von Aachen und Genf war Ehning der zweite Reiter, der im Rahmen des Rolex Grand Slams ein Bonuspreisgeld gewinnen konnte. Von Juli bis Dezember 2009 war er Führender der Weltrangliste.FEI-Weltrangliste Springreiten Nummer 102 Diese Position hatte er bereits von August 2005 bis Januar 2007 ununterbrochen inne."Michaels-Beerbaum neue Nummer Eins der Weltrangliste" Artikel der Rheinischen Post vom 6. Februar 2007, abgerufen am 8. Juli 2009FEI-Weltranglisten Springreiten Privates Seit dem 24. Juni 2009 ist er mit seiner langjährigen Lebensgefährtin, der ehemaligen Voltigiererin Nadia Zülow (jetzt Ehning), verheiratet.Marcus Ehning und Nadja Zülow nun eine Paar, reitsportnews.at, abgerufen am 13. Dezember 2015 Aus der Ehe gingen vier Kinder hervor.Marcus Ehning ist zum vierten Mal Vater geworden, Reiter Revue International, 3. September 2016, abgerufen am 22. Juli 2018 Sein jüngerer Bruder Johannes Ehning ist ebenfalls als Springreiter aktiv. Auszeichnungen Im April 2008 wurde Marcus Ehning vom Verband Deutscher Sportjournalisten mit der Fair-Play-Trophäe des Verbandes ausgezeichnet. Er erhielt den Preis aus den Händen von Hans Günter Winkler für seinen freiwilligen Verzicht auf den Sieg beim Best of Champions, einer Prüfung mit Pferdewechsel im Rahmen des CHIO Aachen 2007. Nachdem sein Pferd For Germany unter allen drei Konkurrenten in der Prüfung verweigert hatte und gestiegen war, ritt er freiwillig am letzten Hindernis vorbei, was als Verweigerung und Ausscheiden gewertet wurde, was in diesem Sonderreglement zu einer Wertung von 24 Punkten führte. Da er, wie zwei weitere Starter, nur 4 weitere Strafpunkte mit anderen Pferden erritten hatte, wurde somit ein Stechen erforderlich. Ehning verzichtete auf die Teilnahme an dem Stechen und begnügte sich freiwillig mit dem dritten Platz.Fair-Play-Trophy für Marcus Ehning, Reitsport-Nachrichten, abgerufen 9. Oktober 2010Ergebnis Best of Champions beim CHIO Aachen 2007 Pferde [[Datei:Hessischen Ministerpräsidenten Marcus Ehning auf Noltes Küchengirl 3 mk.jpg|miniatur|Marcus Ehning mit Noltes Küchengirl beim Internationalen Pfingstturnier Wiesbaden 2013]] [[Datei:WPT2013-CSI5-01-Marcus Ehning-Copin van de Broy-2.JPG|miniatur|hochkant|Marcus Ehning mit Copin van de Broy (2013)]] aktuelle Pferde: * Comme il faut 5 (* 2005), brauner Westfalenhengst, Vater: Cornet Obolensky, Mutter: Ratina Z, bis 2011 von Franz-Josef Dahlmann geritten, von 2012 bis Juni 2013 von Toni Haßmann gerittenFEI-Pferdedatenbank: Comme il faut 5Toni Hassmann mit zwei neuen Pferden, St. Georg, 3. Februar 2012Comme il faut bei Marcus Ehning, 5. Juli 2013 * Cornado NRW (* 2003), Westfälischer Schimmelhengst, Vater: Cornet Obolensky, Muttervater: Acobat; Eigner: Nordrhein-Westfälisches Landgestüt WarendorfFEI-Pferdedatenbank: Cornado NRW * Funky Fred (* 2005), Westfälischer Fuchshengst, Vater: For Pleasure, Mutter: Gelha`s Panama (ehemaliges Erfolgspferd von Johannes Ehning), Züchterin: Hilde Ehning (Mutter von Marcus Ehning)FEI-Pferdedatenbank: Funky Fred * Gin Chin van het Lindenhof (* 2006), Belgischer Schimmelwallach, Vater: Chin Chin, Muttervater: Calido I; bis April 2015 von Fabrice Galdini gerittenFEI-Pferdedatenbank: Gin Chin van het Lindenhof * Pret a Tout (* 2003), Selle Français-Fuchswallach, Vater: Hiram Chambertin, Muttervater: Stew Boy; bis 2015 von Kaya Lüthi gerittenFEI-Pferdedatenbank: Pret a Tout ehemalige erfolgreiche Turnierpferde: * Nolte's Küchengirl (* 1997, ursprünglicher Name: Lord’s Classics), Bayerische Warmblutstute, Vater: Lord Z, Mutter: Classics; im Februar 2014 aus dem Sport verabschiedet * For Pleasure (* 1986; † 2011), fuchsfarbener Hannoveranerhengst, Vater: Furioso II, Mutter: von Grannus * Anka (* 1992; † 2014), fuchsfarbene Oldenburgerstute, Vater: Argentinus, Mutter: Wenke von Waidmann * Gitania (* 1992), weiße Holsteinerstute, Vater: Capitol, Mutter: Libertina * Sandro Boy (* 1993), brauner Oldenburgerhengst, Vater: Sandro, Mutter: Wiadora, im April 2011 aus dem Sport verabschiedet * Leconte (* 1996), dunkelbrauner Holsteiner Wallach, Vater: Lasino, Mutter: Gloria, Muttervater: Contender, bis zu den Olympischen Spielen 2008 von Matthew Williams geritten, 2011 aus dem Sport verabschiedet * Plot Blue (* 1997), brauner KWPN-Hengst, Vater: Mr. Blue, Mutter: Ilotte, Muttervater: Pilot; bis Juni 2008 von Werner Muff geritten, Ende 2015 aus dem Sport verabschiedet * For Germany (* 1998), brauner Hannoveranerhengst, Vater: For Pleasure, Mutter: Cosima, zuletzt 2009 im Sport eingesetzt, im ZuchteinsatzZuchthof Zilling: For Germany RD * Vulkano FRH (* 1999; † 2012), brauner Hannoveranerhengst, Vater: Voltair, Mutter: Pretoria, Anfang April 2012 an den Folgen einer Kolik verstorben * Sabrina (* 1999), braune Bayerische Warmblutstute, Vater: Sandro Boy, Muttervater: Landadel;FEI-Pferdedatenbank: Sabrina 327 aus dem Sport verabschiedet, seit 2015 in der ZuchtSabrina geht in die Zucht, Reiter Revue International, 20. Mai 2015 * Copin van de Broy (* 2002), brauner Belgischer Warmblut-Hengst, Vater: Darco, Muttervater: Brownboy, bis Dezember 2011 von Gregory Wathelet geritten, ab Februar 2014 von Quentin Judge gerittenFEI-Pferdedatenbank: Copin van de BroyMarcus Ehnings Copin van de Broy an die Double H Farm verkauft, 26. Dezember 2013 Erfolge miniatur|hochkant|Marcus Ehning mit Gitania beim Weltcupfinale 2007 in Las Vegas * Olympische Spiele: ** 2000 in Sydney: Goldmedaille Mannschaft und 4. Platz im Einzel auf For Pleasure ** 2012 in London: 10. Platz Mannschaft und 12. Platz im Einzel auf Plot Blue * Weltmeisterschaften: ** 2002 in Jerez de la Frontera: 4. Rang mit der Mannschaft, 15. Rang im Einzel auf For Pleasure ** 2006 in Aachen: Bronzemedaille Mannschaft auf Nolte's Küchengirl ** 2010 in Lexington: Goldmedaille Mannschaft, 16. Rang im Einzel auf Plot Blue ** 2014 in Caen: 4. Rang mit der Mannschaft, 10. Rang im Einzel auf Cornado NRW ** 2018 in Tryon: Bronzemedaille Mannschaft, 15. Rang im Einzel auf Pret a Tout * Europameisterschaften: ** 1999 in Hickstead: Goldmedaille Mannschaft und 5. Platz im Einzel auf For Pleasure ** 2003 in Donaueschingen: Goldmedaille Mannschaft, Bronzemedaille Einzel auf For Pleasure ** 2005 in San Patrignano: Goldmedaille Mannschaft und 20. Platz im Einzel auf Gitania ** 2007 in Mannheim: Silbermedaille Mannschaft und 51. Platz im Einzel auf Nolte's Küchengirl ** 2009 in Windsor: Bronzemedaille Mannschaft und 23. Platz im Einzel auf Plot Blue ** 2017 in Göteborg: 5. Platz mit der Mannschaft und 6. Platz im Einzel auf Pret a Tout * Deutsche Meisterschaften: ** 2000 in Balve: Silbermedaille ** 2002 in Verden: Goldmedaille auf For Pleasure ** 2004 in Balve: Silbermedaille ** 2006 in Münster: Silbermedaille auf Sandro Boy ** 2011 in Balve: Silbermedaille auf Plot Blue * Weltcupfinale: ** Sieger: 2003 auf Anka, 2006 auf Sandro Boy, 2010 auf Noltes Küchengirl und Plot Blue ** 3. Platz: 2005 auf Gitania ** 4. Platz: 2014 und 2016 jeweils auf Cornado NRW * Global Champions Tour: ** Sieger der Gesamtwertung 2010 * Riders Tour: ** „Rider of the year“ (Sieger der Gesamtwertung) 2016 * weitere Siege: ** 2006: Classic beim CSI 5* Zürich mit Sandro Boy, Großen Preis von Aachen (CSIO 5*) mit Nolte's Küchengirl, Großer Preis von Bordeaux (CSI-W) mit Gitania, Spangenberg (CSI 3*) mit Anka sowie mit der Mannschaft beim Samsung Super League-Finale in Barcelona mit Gitania ** 2007: Großer Preis von Braunschweig (CSI 3*) mit Nolte's Küchengirl, Großer Preis von Dortmund/der Bundesrepublik (CSI 4*) mit For Germany, Großer Preis von Bremen (Euroclassics, CSI 4*) mit Sandro Boy, Großer Preis von Hannover (Etappe der Riders Tour, CSI 4*) mit Sandro Boy sowie mit der Mannschaft in den Super League-Nationenpreisen von La Baule (CSIO 5*, mit Noltes Küchengirl), Aachen (CSIO 5*, mit Noltes Küchengirl) und beim Finale in Barcelona (CSIO 5*, mit Sandro Boy) ** 2008: Weltcup-Wertungsprüfung in s’Hertogenbosch (CSI-W) mit Sandro Boy, Großer Preis von Frankfurt (CSI 4*, Masters-League-Finale) mit Sandro Boy sowie in der Mannschaft im Super League-Nationenpreis von Rotterdam (CSIO 5*, mit Noltes Küchengirl) ** 2009: Euroclassics-Gesamtwertung (Bremen, CSI 4*) mit Leconte, Großer Preis von Lummen (CSIO 4*) mit Nolte's Küchengirl, Großer Preis von Wiesbaden (CSI 4*, Etappe der Riders Tour) mit Vulkano FRH, Großer Preis von Nördlingen (CSI 2*) mit Sandro Boy, World-Top-Ten-Finale mit Plot Blue ** 2010: Weltcup-Wertungsprüfung in Bordeaux (CSI 5*-W) mit Leconte, Großer Preis der Bundesrepublik (Dortmund, CSI 3*) mit Sabrina, Großer Preis von Paris-Grand Palais (CSI 5*) mit Sabrina, 20.000 €-Großer Preis von Münster mit Leconte, 125.000 €-Prüfung beim CSI 5* Rio de Janeiro mit Sabrina, GCT-Wertungsprüfung in Rio de Janeiro (CSI 5*) mit Noltes Küchengirl, Großer Preis von Paderborn (CSI 4*) mit Sabrina, Großer Preis von München (CSI 4*) mit Sandro Boy ** 2011: Weltcup-Wertungsprüfung in Zürich (CSI 5*-W) mit Noltes Küchengirl, Großer Preis der Equestrian Winter Tour II (CSI 2* Wiener Neustadt) mit Noltes Küchengirl sowie mit der Mannschaft im Nationenpreis von Hickstead (CSIO 5*) mit Plot Blue ** 2012: Großer Preis von Bordeaux (CSI 5*-W) mit Sabrina, Großer Preis von Göteborg (CSI 5*-W) mit Plot Blue, Badenia (CSI 3* Mannheim) mit Plot Blue, Großer Preis von Nörten-Hardenberg (CSI 3*) mit Copin van de Broy, Großer Preis von St. Gallen (CSIO 5*) mit Plot Blue, Großer Preis von Paderborn (CSI 3*) mit Noltes Küchengirl, Großer Preis von London-Olympia (CSI 5*-W) mit Sabrina sowie mit der Mannschaft im Nationenpreis von Rotterdam (CSIO 5*) mit Copin van de Broy ** 2013: Großer Preis von Cannes (CSI 5*) mit Plot Blue, Großer Preis von Herning (CSI 3*) mit Cornado NRW ** 2014: Weltcupspringen von Bordeaux (CSI 5*-W) mit Cornado NRW, Großer Preis von Paris-Grand Palais (CSI 5*) mit Cornado NRW, Großer Preis von Ebreichsdorf (CSI 5*) mit Plot Blue ** 2015: Großer Preis von Opglabbeek (CSI 3*) mit Gin Chin van het Lindenhof ** 2016: Großer Preis von ’s-Hertogenbosch (CSI 5*) mit Cornado NRW, Gothenburg Trophy mit Pret a Tout, Großer Preis von Madrid (CSI 5*) mit Pret a Tout, Großer Preis von Münster (CSI 4*) mit Pret a Tout, Großer Preis von Paderborn (CSI 3*) mit Comme il faut, Großer Preis von Wien (CSI 5*) mit Comme il faut, Weltcupspringen von Madrid (CSI 5*-W) mit Comme il faut sowie mit der Mannschaft im Nationenpreis von Aachen (CSIO 5*) mit Pret a Tout und im Nations Cup-Finale in Barcelona (CSIO 5*) mit Pret a Tout * 2017: Großer Preis von Paderborn (CSI 3*) mit Comme il faut sowie mit der Mannschaft im Nationenpreis von Aachen (CSIO 5*) mit Pret a Tout * 2018: Championat von Balve (CSI 2*) mit Qooper Z, Großen Preis von Aachen (CSIO 5*) mit Pret a Tout, Großer Preis von Brüssel-Wolvertem (CSI 5*) mit Comme il faut, Großer Preis von Zwolle (CSI 3*) mit Firth of Lorne, Großer Preis von Genf (CSI 5*) mit Pret a Tout sowie mit der Mannschaft im Nationenpreis von Aachen (CSIO 5*) mit Pret a Tout, im Nationenpreis von Calgary (CSIO 5*) mit Funky Fred und im Challenge Cup im Rahmen des Nations Cup-Finals in Barcelona (CSIO 5*) mit Comme il faut (Stand: 9. Dezember 2018) Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Teilnehmer der Olympischen Sommerspiele 2000 Kategorie:Teilnehmer der Olympischen Sommerspiele 2012 Kategorie:Olympiasieger (Springreiten) Kategorie:Deutscher Meister (Springreiten) Kategorie:Reiter (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1974 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Person (Kreis Borken)